the_catgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make Spells Work Better
Having trouble with these spells? It's probably because of a few reasons such as your timing, how you cast it, and even where. Meditating Usually a quick meditation session of 5-30 minutes helps get your mind rolling, and helps even your health normally. If you feel good, your spells will work just as well. 1. Meditating with music-Listen to a slow song, or even soundscapes, and focus on it. Once you focus on the song, you can focus on your spell too. 2. Your position also matters. Be comfortable-But not too comfortable you'll fall asleep ^_^' 3. Meditate on what you want to happen-If you want to focus on you doing something, meditate on that! I meditated before a test, and I passed with flying colors! 4. Do not meditate before eating-You're mind is much faster after eating and you'll want it to be slower instead of faster. When Most spells with growing or if they affect your body should be done when the moon is waxing or full(Gaining in size), While the new moon or waning moon is better suited for spells that get rid of, banish or even destroy. Another key detail is casting at night is also a good idea for most spells, since that's when you can see the moon. Basically; Go with the time, and don't just cast at any moment! Where You'll want a large, open, quiet space. Usually outside is best(I prefer my backyard, it's simple and has a lot of my favorite things). Also; Do not cast anywhere where the air is polluted, putrid, or just feels "Off". Your spell won't work as well there. How Spells are meant to be cast with your emotions; so put whatever you feel into the spell! If you feel happy, hopeful, gleeful, etc, smile during the spell! The more feeling you put into the spell; the stronger it gets. (The same with energy, but that isn't really a big thing with many people.) Grounding Grounding is the process of letting go of used energy, or gaining new energy. Standing comfortably, and focus your used energy to leave your body. Visual imagery includes; a tea cup steaming, water slowing, etc. For energy to enter the body, do the same stance but focus it coming it, such as an empty cup being filled. Preparation Before doing any spell; If possible, burn a candle or incense. It cleanses the air, and has better properties for letting energy flow; something you need for spells. Meditation is also key, and you will not want to do it for too long. Focus on what you're going to do for a spell, and if you need materials; the fresher and more natural the better. Also; This is just a small tip-If you can, find a piece of quartz(Small preferably), and carry it with you, and put it in an area where you're going to do spells. Crystal Quartz(Clear) is a gemstone that aids in keeping your body balanced, and even helps keep your energy levels normal for you. Thank you, and I hope any spells you attempt go through better now! Other NotesCategory:Spells With things such as the Neko spell and such, hypnotism also works well enough to trick your subconscious to go into a phase where you'll feel like what you are or are planning to do without alerting your normal mind.